HEtAenD
by hetaliafangirl25
Summary: What would you do if you had a bunch of life's on your shoulders? What if you could save the nation's of the world? Well that's what is going on right now to invisible me. My name is Matthew Williams also known as the personification of the country Canada. Will have Romance later, but right now it really doesn't.
1. Prologue: THe end bEginS agaIN

**HEtAenD**

_Prologue__: THe end bEginS agaIN_

**Summary**: What would you do if you had a bunch of life's on your shoulders? What if you could save the nation's of the world? Well that's what is going on right now to invisible me. My name is Matthew Williams also know as the personification of the country Canada.

**Author Not**e: Hey so this is a Mystery Gore Romance type thing. I honestly don't know what to even call the genre.

**Warning**: It's M for the gore I plan to put in, Curse words, and anything else I come up with that deserve a M rating.

Now it's time for the Prologue to the story.

* * *

I felt the sting of bitter tears in my eyes and could feel the wetness build up. I failed again at getting any new information and saving everyone. I put my head down as the tears started. "Mateo, don't fucking cry. It was going to fucking happen from the very fucking beginning." my friend Lovino Vargas also known as South Italy told me. I looked to his weak and bloody body. He had a stab would through his chest and his arm was twisted at an odd angle. I knew he was just barely holding on.

"I should have tried harder." I whispered and it cracked from the tears.

"There was nothing you could fucking do about it. You tried your fucking hardest." Lovino scolded. Then he coughed and it turned quiet the panting breath was gone. I looked to him. He still had his eyes open and his mouth was turned into a grimace.

"Lovi?" I asked. I waited five minutes and no answer. The tears flowed freely down my face I walked over to him. "I'm sorry Lovi." I whispered and my voice cracked on the last syllable. I walked over to a wall. I took out a piece of chalk out of my pants that I had been carrying with me. I drew simple pentagram. Then I cast the spell to go back in time. No new leads on who was killing everyone but me, or why. I sighed. "Can't you kill me and leave the rest of them alone?" I asked to no one near, but I finished the spell and was taken back in time.

* * *

So that it for the prologue I'll get the first chapter up soon also maybe leave a review?


	2. Chapter 1: ThE STart

**HEtAenD**

_Chapter 1: ThE STart_

**Warning**: It's M for the gore I plan to put in, Curse words, and anything else I come up with that deserve a M rating.

**Author Notes: **Okay this chapter is not really an very action devoted chapter it's more just to explain where they are and a little into the story. This is mainly just a chapter to give a bit into the story I guess.

_**Disclaimer**:_ So I forgot to do this last chapter but I don't own Hetalia. If I did then there'd A) Be more yaoi. B) Canada would have more love. and C) There'd be a lot more torture. So it's a good thing I don't own it. However the plot I can claim to own.

Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

I sat quiet in my seat, which for me was normal. What wasn't normal is my thought process. Well I suppose it has become normal anymore. I was so deep into my thoughts that my brother's whispered sentence caught me off guard and startled me. "Mattie you okay?" my older brother America or Alfred F. Jones asked me.

"I'm fine Alfie, no need to worry." I answered with a faked smile. I hated lying to him, but I didn't want him to know just yet.

"You sure?" he inquired. I nodded. "I'm here if you need me alright." he reminded me. I sighed and nodded. He really did care and wanted to be the hero without actually saying he was.

"Matthew! Alfred! No whispering in the bloody meetings!" Arthur yelled at us. I turned my attention to the table and sighed. Arthur is also known as England and one of my caretakers from a few centuries ago.

"Chill it pops. I was asking if Mattie was okay. He looks bothered." Alfred declared. I could hear the worry in his voice. I just knew there were eyes on me now and I fidgeted slightly. I've never been one for a lot of attention at once.

"And I was telling him, I'm fine." I answered in my whisper soft voice. I didn't look up from the table, but I could here whispered things and I heard the scraping of a chair against the floor and footsteps against the tiled floor.

"Matteus, I don't quite believe you." Emil Steilsson also known as Iceland and to me a big brother from what was it almost a 1,000 years ago whispered in my ear. I hated when he did that, I swear he gets it from Big Brother Norway who is also known as Lukas Bondevik.

"It's true though. I'm really am fine." I stated a bit more firm then believable.

"Vinland, that's not even remotely convincing." Iceland deadpanned. I winced at his reply. I knew it. Zut! I was closer to the Nordics than most people thought.

"But I'm fine really. And it's something I don't really want to share just yet." I responded. I thought my voice had actually sounded pained and pleading. That had actually surprised me. It was a couple of moments before he replied again.

"Fine, but I trust in time you'll tell us all what's bothering you." Iceland murmured. I nodded. I heard footsteps heading away from me and knew he was going back to his seat. There was a pause where no one spoke or anything. Then there was a throat being cleared and Germany spoke.

"Well I suppose we should get back to the meeting." Germany declared. I heard him continue the meeting. Honestly I wasn't paying attention. I seen in my elegant, thanks to Francis Bonnefoy also known as France another one of my caretakers, writing. I looked down at my papers. I already had all the notes and knew by heart exactly what was going to be said. A sad sigh fell from my lips. I immediately felt America's gaze on me. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. I seen hurt plainly in his eyes. I knew why.

'I'm sorry, but I just can't say it right now... I don't really want to breakdown in front of so many nations... And have them think I'm crazy... I hope you can forgive me somehow.' I thought to myself. Germany dismissed us shortly after I thought that. I looked around at all the nations gathering their things. I have to save them... Somehow...

* * *

Okay first some explanations Vinland was an old Viking settlement that people think was somewhere in Newfoundland, Canada. And there is a Viking site in Newfoundland I believe. Second Matteus is the Scandinavian, I believe, way of saying Matthew. Third Emil Steilsson is a popular name for Iceland and Lukas Bondevik is a popular fan name for Norway. I think that Canada was around during that age and that so was America, but he was off playing with the Natives =.=. Finally Zut is French for darn (Not really they don't have a clear line for curse words, or at least that's what my French teacher told me. Zut is literally Damn.)

I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway I will try to get the next chapter typed just as quick. Review maybe?


	3. Chapter 2: THe cOUntries 'GHosT' Savior?

**HEtAenD**

_Chapter 2: THe cOUntries 'GHosT' Savior?_

**Warning**: It's M for the gore I plan to put in, Curse words, and anything else I come up with that deserve a M rating.

**Author Notes: **Okay this chapter is a bit more explaining and also when there is a nameless POV switch it is the killer's POV. Also if there is spelling errors or sentence errors let me know. And thank you to the people that have reviewed.

_**Disclaimer**:_I don't own Hetalia. And it's a good thing I don't. However the plot I can claim to own.

Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

After I gathered all of my papers and things up I hurried to my room. When I got inside I shut the door and walked over to the small table I had. I looked at the papers all over the table. It was the order they had died. I have noticed that the first to die is pretty close, as in family or friends, to me. The first time was papa, the second was England, the third was Alfred, the fourth was Sweden, the fifth was Finland, the sixth was Den and the last time was Iceland. The last two have always been my friends North and South Italy. I had at one time thought they were the culprits, but after following them to determine if it was true or not. I found it wasn't. Neither of them were. I thought about the pattern and the only Nordic left is Norway. "Well if I am correct about the pattern Norway will be targeted." I whispered to myself. "Maybe I should tell him what's going on." I suggested to myself. I frowned, then sighed. "Whoever is doing this must really hate me." I whispered.

ರ_ರ೨ POV Switch ರ_ರ೨

I smirked against the door as I listened to his musings. Then shook my head. I don't hate him. The opposite actually. I love him very very much and I don't want anyone else to touch **MY **Matthew. I walked away from the door to my own room. I don't care how many times we must dance this dance until he eventually figures it all out, I will keep faking my own death too though, so it's not to easy for him. Besides this has become... Fun. I let out a quiet chuckle and walked to my room. I will end up with him eventually.

ರ_ರ೨...Back to Matthew...ರ_ರ೨

I sighed and mentally debated on what to do for a few minutes. Finally I made up my mind. Big brother Norway had a right to know. I moved from my spot by the table and walked to my door. I opened it and walked to Norway's room. I knocked and politely waited for the door. The door opened to Norway. "Hello big brother could I talk to you, please?" I asked. I only ever called him just big brother when it was important. He nodded then moved aside. I walked in and seen the rest of the Nordics on the couch in his room. 'Well I might as well tell them all.' I thought.

"Yo, Matt!" Mathias Køhler also known as Denmark, who was like a brother to me exclaimed. I seen Norway sit down.

"I hope you don't mind the rest of them, just tell me what has brought you here Vinland?" Norway stated.

"I don't mind them it actually makes it easier..." I stated. I took a deep breath. "Well I really really need help... Mathias please don't interrupt me. You see I've tried so hard to save everyone about seven times and this would be the eighth... There is someone that is killing everyone, but me. And I've been trying so hard... I think I've figured out who will be targeted this time." here I stopped and looked at Norway. "Big brother Norway from the pattern I've seen you'd be next which is why I came here." I finished with watery eyes.

"Matteus, is this-?" Iceland questioned. I guessed his question was either "Is this true?" or "Is this why you've seemed bothered?" either way the answer was the same. I stopped him by nodding.

"Matt-" Finland began.

"I tried so hard to help everybody, but I was always to late or I guessed the wrong country. I have had so many nations blood on my hands, by trying to stop the bleeding. I-It never worked." I cried I felt arms around me. I looked up to see something most would find shocking. Berwald Oxenstierna or Sweden was hugging me. I cried into his chest.

* * *

Well that's the next chapter...


	4. UPDATE IMPORTANT

Hey guys I think I'm discontinuing this story on both places, or It'll be on hiatus. I'm not sure which I'm sorry. I'm going to be doing much different stories.


End file.
